


protect you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Aida just wants Melinda safe.





	protect you

Aida leans against her desk, watching Melinda pace and give commands and then, finally, set her headset down.

“This would be easier if I’d just gone with the strike team,”Melinda says. There is a gentle reprimand in her voice but no real annoyance.

“I like you here.” Aida holds a hand out to her.“I like you safe.” 

Melinda scoffs but takes her hand, steps closer until Aida has no choice but to scoot onto the desk. Melinda nudges her knees apart to move even closer.“Sometimes I wonder why you put me in command if you won’t let me do anything.”

“I want to protect you,”Aida says. She has already done more than Melinda will ever know. She’s rid her of Bahrain.

Her thumb rubs circles on the back of Melinda’s hand; Melinda’s free hand settles on her hip. Her face is so close, her lips quirked into the most kissable smirk.

“I can protect myself just fine.”

“I know,”Aida says. She kisses her, then sighs.“But you’re just human. Anything could happen.”

Melinda laughs.“Well, I’m sorry I’m human.”

“Don’t be.” Aida kisses her again.“I like it.”

And soon, they will be human together.


End file.
